


When they meet

by undertalefruitsalad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/pseuds/undertalefruitsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time the swap-brothers meet their swapfell counterparts. Turns out, US!Sans does not like to mingle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When they meet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swapfell Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190093) by smolandtolskeletons. 



> Inspired by the great comics of smolandtolskeletons. I was kind of missing some Blueberry appearance so I decided to write something that was also inspired by the sanspars comic of little Blue meeting Undyne. I would have liked to do this into a comic since it’s based on some, but I have not the stamina to draw a scene like this sooo here is my first fic ever. Not beta’d, not my mother tongue, you know the drill. I would appreciate any advice or comment at all. In any case, hope you have fun.
> 
> SF Papyrus = Apple  
> US Papyrus = Orange  
> UT Papyrus = Papyrus  
> SF Sans = Blackberry  
> US Sans = Blueberry  
> UT Sans = Sans

The swapfel-brothers had already met the originals as well as the fell-brothers. Now it was about time to meet the swaps. Swap Pap was intrigued to see this version of his brother and the relationship he had established with his counterpart. He wouldn’t mind joining them for a while. Swapfell Sans had a similar thought on seeing Swap Pap.

“I think you would be an enrichment to our enjoyment. And the way I see it you look kind of interested as well. So … care to join us?” said Swapfell Sans in a demanding voice with a very seductive expression on his face. Swap Pap couldn’t help but blush the slightest, while his counterpart just grinned lazily. Before he could answer his little blueberry interrupted any further ongoing.

“He is my brother, you have one of your own. Stick to him. You can’t have mine!” possessively he wrapped his arms around his Papyrus. Not daring to look at him because he knew that his taller brother would actually like to go with them. But not on his watch. Swapfell Sans approached, not amused by having his new toy denied.

“Well, judging by the look on your brothers face he seems pretty interested in joining our company and if you cared about his wishes you should just let him go.” He said awfully calm and after a short pause added.

“But if you don’t, I will fight you and the winner shall have it all. How about that?” the question was rhetorical. Fiery sparks of rage flew between the gazes of the Sanses.

It was on!

Seeing this display Swapfell Papyrus joined Swap Pap, sharing a look of mild amusement and mutual understanding.

“So,” started Pap, while lighting a cigarette for both of them and handing it over to his other self. “who do you think will win?” Taking the offered cigarette, he answered:

“Well, as much as I admire my lord he’s an absolutely horrible fighter. He lets me do all the fighting if necessary and seeing your bro as angry as he is, I think my master might get his ass kicked”

“Hm yeah, I actually doubt that. See, my bro is pretty angry now but he could never hurt a fly. So I don’t think this will go anywhere.” He got an idea.

“Hey Papyrus, can you make us some popcorn” he shouted towards the house, a good show needed popcorn. Papyrus looked out the window with a big smile.

“BUT OF COURSE DEAR OTHER ME, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER HOST, SHALL PREPARE SOME DELICIOUS POPCORN FOR YOU AND YOUR NEW … FRIEND.” With that being said he returned to the kitchen.

“I hope you dig spaghetti” orange said to apple, who gave him a confused look.

With those words they viewed the beginning of the presenting bitchfight. Both Sanses stood in front of each other, Blueberry stared daggers but not didn’t do anything, while Blackberry prepared himself to attack. The first slap sounded incredibly loud. Swapfell had hit Swap in the face and a light blue shimmer could be seen where a gloved hand had met bare bones. With a high pitched scream Blueberry jumped forward and pushed Blackberry down. They started curling on the floor, pushing, turning and rolling, with some shoving and pushing from time to time. As the little ones took a break to recollect their strength. Orange asked curiously.

“Say, when Sans and you took a walk, did … something else happen there? You both seemed to have a liking toward each other.” Swapfel Papyrus blushed slightly.

“Yes, of course we took a liking, I mean he is a Sans after all. But nothing happened. Not at all. I mean my master would punish the shit out of me if I let myself get used by someone else.” With a dirty grin he added. “Though that would actually be a reason to start something. But …” he said more serious “it did not seem like Sans wanted to do anything and I would not push him into something like that. He seemed to just enjoy the thought of the whole scenario. But I can’t deny, I really would have liked if he’d wanted to mess around. Would be pretty interesting” Orange nodded. Quite frankly, that was precisely what he expected.

By the time Papyrus appeared the fight was all heated up.

“I COULD NOT IMAGINE THAT YOU WOULDN’T WANT TO EAT SOME OF MY INCREDIBLE SPAGHETTI, SO I ADDED THEM TO THE POPCORN. HERE YOU GO, ENJOY!” Papyrus proclaimed proudly when offering his menu to his two counterparts. Apple eyed the dish sceptically, only to shrug and say towards Orange:

“I see what you meant earlier.” Now equipped with food the Papyruses watched the display, partly worried, amused and …

“Say, am I the only one turned on by what’s going on?” Swapfell Papyrus asked, directed to Swap Pap, while obviously getting tenser.

“Nah dude, same here.” With a light pad on the shoulder they continued watching the show. The whole time neither Orange nor Apple had realised that Papyrus was not observing the fight but Swapfell Papyrus intently. Ever since the dog walk he had a close eye on him. Having a stroll together was one of the many possibilities of getting closer his dating book had suggested and those two having a date seemed very wrong. He wanted to know why his brother looked at him the way he did. And more important why it bothered him so much. Apple appeared to be likeable but papyrus could not help himself. He had a hard time opening up to him and be as friendly as to the others. A similar feeling tensed him up back then when Orange and Sans got along so well. And still hasn’t left but was not as omnipresent as before.

As the fight went on it seemed that Blueberry had the upper hand, driven by his jealousy. But Blackberry intended not to play fair. With a dirty trick, which literally meant whirling up some dirt so it caught in the other’s eyessockets, he managed to pin Blueberry down. Sitting on top of him, holding his hands in a tight grasp, he formed a devious smirk. Swap Sans struggled and tried to free himself but could not manage. He stared up to his other self who started to lean down to him and whispered something in his non-existent ears.

“Well, if I can’t have your brother, someone else will have to take his place and guess who this someone might be?” at those words Blueberrys face changed from angry to scared, with a deep blush nonetheless. Lucky him that both their brothers couldn’t hold back anymore, grabbed the belonging Sans and walked to their respective rooms.

“This is not over!” screamed the blackberry in bitter disappointment about being stopped to claim his price.

After this whole scene was over, Papyrus made a decision. He would simply ask Sans about the other Papyrus. And maybe then he could sort out how he felt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Apple is so fucked after taking charge and denying blackberry his victory. Good thing he doesn’t mind. Actually I would have liked to make this whole scene into a comic but I would have died trying so it had to be typed out to get it out of the system. It was particularly hard to picture the Swapfell-brothers in character. I see Apple pretty much like Orange just more horny and submissive. The Blackberry drawings always remind me of Ciel from Black Butler. But generally I figured he would be a looser in fighting and let his Pap do all the work. If he really had to fight himself he would probably be a dirty cheater (Spoiler: pretty much because of Sans behaviour in the game)
> 
> If you would like to see more of how I picture the swapfell relationship you can go to my tumblr, but it is nsfw for several reasons so watch out.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/everythingundertalemystuff


End file.
